Food dispensing machines have long been known. They range from coin operated devices, such as bubble gum machines, to simple open topped bins that are commonly found in bulk food stores. These bulk food bins are often prone to contamination. A scoop is usually provided in these existing systems to allow customers to scoop out a desired quantity of product. The handling of food products in this way makes bulk foods a ready ground for undesired contamination. The containers themselves may not be cleaned very frequently.
Existing bulk food bins are also cumbersome to use. Most often, the units require the user to hold open a lid or door while scooping out product from the storage area, only to have the lid shut closed while the user empties the contents of the scoop into a bag or other container. Bulk vending systems in which the lid remains in an open position create another problem--often the consumer forgets to close the lid when he or she is finished scooping out product. This enables dust, dirt and vermin access to the contents of the dispenser creating a contaminated environment.
Product may also be wasted by the consumer resulting in the loss of profitability to the merchant as the consumer may often drop product on the floor due to overfilling or mishandling of the scoop.
Conventional rack systems for bulk dispensers for displaying and dispensing candy and the like are usually made in the form of a solid shelved structures. Often, such structures are placed on a table top or counter top these structures occupy a relatively large amount of space which leaves a relatively limited area for placement of the dispensing units. Also, due to the limited open area that a conventional solid rack system provides, the candy within the containers cannot be seen very well by consumers, especially when the amount of candy left in the dispenser is low, and thus, the display function of the rack system is reduced.
Finally, dispensers on existing rack systems are awkward to refill. Usually a merchant must remove each individual dispenser from the rack to refill it on a table or on the floor. Additionally, a merchant must have a designated area to warehouse product refills.
There remains a need for a simple, bulk food dispensing apparatus and rack system that is easy to clean, not easily prone to contamination, easily refillable, and allows a user to easily dispense any amount of the product so desired.